Celebration! Birth of the Love Angel
'''Celebration! Birth of the Love Angel is the first episode of the first season of the anime. Synopsis Momoko is wearing her mother's wedding dress and wonders about her own wedding. She looks at her late mother's ring. Her father comes in and thinks Momoko was Sakura, his wife. He bids farewell to Momoko then goes out to work as a photographer. After her father leaves, Yuri and Hinagiku come in and tell Momoko to hurry up and take off the wedding dress for they are going to be late for the soccer game on which they are supposed to watch and take note of the events. Momoko then apologizes, but the girls still warn her that she should never do that again or they'll get in trouble. Right after, the devil Pluie appears searching for the Saint Something Four. The three girls are then seen rushing to the soccor game. They ask why Momoko was wearing the wedding dress and also make jokes about her. Momoko and her friends go to the school soccer game to get some news for their school paper and watch Yanagiba Kazuya, their crush, play. Pluie watches Momoko from the top of the soccor game and senses that her ring is a part of the Saint Something Four. Then, they go to the field to get an interview with Yanagiba. As their going to the field, they are almost hit by a soccer ball but is caught by Yousuke Fuma who scolds them for going to the field without permission and forbids them from interviewing Yanagiba. They walk home, disappointed, they then start to quarrel as to who will get Yanagiba. Just then, Momoko sees a crepe truck and rushes to get a crepe, of which Yuri and Hinagiku follow. When they get there, there undecided what flavor crepe they want, so they decide to taste each other's crepes. After talking about the crepes they ate, Pluie who was stalking Momoko, suddenly grabs Momoko and tries to take the ring from her. Pluie asks to give her the ring, but she refuses, and struggles to protect her ring. Yuri and Hinagiku try to call for help but they are knock out by Pluie. Before Pluie is able to take Momoko's ring, a stairway from heaven appears and Limone comes to help Momoko. Limone fights Pluie, of which gives Momoko a chance to escape and try to help Yuri and Hinagiku. But before she can do so, Pluie summons Jama-P to possess Yuri and Hinagiku to steal Momoko's ring. Momoko tries to run away, but is surrounded and struggles to protect her ring. Limone who is fighting with Pluie, helps Momoko by attacking the possessed Yuri And Hinagiku. He then tells Momoko to transform into Wedding Peach and throws the Saint Miroir to Momoko. Aphrodite appears on the compact and gives instructions to Momoko to save Yuri and Hinagiku, but doesn't wanna fight. She transforms to Wedding Peach and is surprised by her appearance. Aphrodite then tells Peach to use Lovely Operation Torpette, which unpossesses Yuri and Hinagiku by making them remember their friendship. Jama-P then retreats, along with Pluie. Peach then falls unconscious. Yuri and Hinagiku shakes Momoko to wake her up. They tell her that it is time to go home. Momoko tries to explain what happened but they don't end up remembering anything about the incident. Momoko wonders if it is all a dream but when she puts her hand inside her pocket, she finds the compact that was given to her by Limone. Characters * Momoko Hanasaki * Yuri Tanima * Hinagiku Tamano * Yousuke Fuuma * Kazuya Yanagiba * Limone * Pluie * Aphrodite Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Wedding Peach Episodes